


Three days of freedom.

by DeoIsReckless



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ziam Palik - Fandom
Genre: Bad Boy Zayn, Break Up, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Liam, Implied Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Innocent Niall, Insecure Harry, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam palik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeoIsReckless/pseuds/DeoIsReckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two boys' life isn't as easy as the magazines make it seem; in fact, theyre the strongest people ever, for going trough what they've faced. Their mistake: they fell in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

We were so excited that day; it was our first weekend of vacation in so many months that we couldn’t even believe it. I had bought a little house by the beach so we could spend our free days away from the sight of cameras and fans.

“Are you ready?” he said, his emerald eyes killing my soul.  
“I have waited this weekend for so long” I cupped his face in my hand “and it’s finally here”

He giggled and I did, too. His pink lips, brown curls and enormous smile making me horny. I took his body and put it against the wall, kissing his neck.

“Lou!” he said, chuckling “You promised to wait until we left London”  
“But babe” I bit his ear “what about a little blow, huh?”  
“Lou!”  
“Come on! I can’t wait any longer, Harold!”  
“But what if the boys see us? What are we going to tell them now?” he said, rubbing my crotch with his big hand.  
“Well, they have seen us before” I let out a moan “You’re killing me, Styles”  
“I will just… lick the tip, ok?”  
“Yes, yes, just do it” 

I didn’t even have noticed how much the bulge hurt. I already needed those perfectly blowjob-shaped lips of his, the only lips I would ever need. I managed to quickly pull my pants down and take the length out of them, hitting Harry in the lips with it. He grabbed it and started to jerk it slowly, spitting all his warm saliva in it.

“Please, don’t tease me” I almost begged.  
He chuckled and licked just a little tiny part of the head; god, this kid knows how to drive me crazy.

“Oh, Lou, you’re so needy, aren’t you?” He said, massaging my balls.  
“Harry, please” I couldn’t wait any longer, it hurt like hell.  
“But there’s something you have to do”

You little fucker.

“Whatever you want” I sighed “please, just suck it”  
“I want to be top”  
“What? You’re always bottom, Harry! I like to be top, and you do, too.” I said, almost out of breath.  
“If I can’t ride you” he let go off my penis “there’s no blow”  
“Ha--Harry!” I took his curls and pulled his face.  
“I already told you the condition. Take it, or leave it.”

Since we fuck, I have always been top. Except for one time, when I let Harry ride me, and he was so confused and had to stop before almost crying. It was a little weird experience, but I liked being bottom for at least one time.

“I--it’s ok” he looked at me, victorious “but just, please…”  
“You’ll see Lou” he licked my sack “I’ll deep-throat you so hard, you’ll empty those beautiful balls”

He took all of my length at just one time, and made me moan. I couldn’t wait longer and started to thrust into his mouth really fast, hearing him gagging with the head and that sound only made me fuck his mouth harder. I could feel his warm, humid tongue all over my length, what made an unrealistic pleasure. I started to move my hips faster and faster, Harry’s fingernails clawing on my butt cheeks. I pinched his nose with my fingers and he had to start breathing trough his mouth, what only made the experience more pleasurable. I quickly felt myself cumming inside his mouth, watching a single drop appear out of his lips. He swallowed it all, and then licked the cum from me.

“That was awesome, babe” I said, seated on the floor, trying to catch my breath back.  
“I told you” he zipped up my pants “I can’t wait to get to the beach”

I hugged him and brought myself closer.

“Me neither, honey” I kissed his nose “are we going out for dinner?”  
“But what if the paparazzi find us?”  
“I don’t really think they can. I mean, it’s a really small town”  
“I hope they don’t find us. I really want to spend all the weekend with you, Lou, like the couple we are. Without Modest, Eleanor, the media, the world on us, the fans thinking…”  
“Don’t say it, Harry. I don’t care what the fans think, anymore”  
“But they’re our fans, they made us what we are now and--“  
“I would give everything that we are or have now to be with you just as a normal gay couple” I took his hand between mine “the money, the fans, the expensive things, all the luxury clothing—everything.”  
“I would do it, too” he sniffed “without even thinking about it”  
“But don’t cry, darling” I held him tighter “we are going on a vacation and we can be a normal couple for a few days”  
“I love you, Louis Tomlinson”  
“I love you too, Harry Styles”

+++

“What? No! This is our weekend!”  
“Harry, please, babe, calm down”  
“Don’t tell me to calm the fuck down, Louis! I can’t accept this, no!”  
“Please, Harry!”  
“These were our days” he said, tears running down his face “we were going to spend them together, remember? You promised!”

Eleanor was just standing there, picking at her cuticles as she was part of the same scene again. The boys’ plans had changed, because, now Eleanor had to travel with them. According to the Modest! guys, someone had told magazines that Louis and her were going to a small town, and obviously, the company wouldn’t let anyone know that in fact, Harry was the one that was going with Louis.

“I don’t want to take her, either!” the blue-eyed guy screamed.  
“I don’t get it” Harry left himself fall into the couch, hands on face “she doesn’t do shit and everyone loves her, and gets to say she’s your girlfriend, while I’m left behind, once again.”  
“Don’t say that. I would never leave you behind”  
“You have already done it” his voice was muffled “and you’re going to do it, again and again”  
“Are you done yet? I don’t want to wait until I age 86” the brunette said, being sarcastic, as always.  
“Shut up, Eleanor!” Harry screamed “I hope you die!”  
“Harry!” Louis looked judgemental at him.  
“I’m not lying! I hope she dies, so we can be together!” he punched the sofa.  
“She’s just doing her job, it’s not her fault” he touched Harrys shoulder, but he got away.  
“It’s not our fault, neither. It’s not our fault that we fell in love and that they want us to stay a secret”  
“Harry, I know this is hard, but please, do it for me” the older took the green-eyed’s face “do it for your boyfriend, okay? You got to keep being strong”  
“I don’t want to be strong anymore” he sniffed “I can’t be strong anymore, Louis”  
“I know you can” he hugged him “just this last time”  
“This won’t be the last one; I know it for sure” he held on tighter “and that’s what makes me fear”

+++


	2. Chapter 2

They were off to the airport. Louis had to go with Eleanor and Harry had to take another plane, when nobody was looking. Obviously the main attraction was the fake couple, while the curl-haired guy was hiding away from the cameras. It all seemed like the worst punishment for something he hasn’t even done, but Harry was willing to let it pass, as long as Louis would be with him.

“Louis! Tell us about your relationship!”  
“Are you guys planning a wedding!?”  
“Is Eleanor pregnant!?”

It all flooded the entrance to the plane as both of them were walking to get in. Eleanor was smiling and holding Louis’ hand, but the blue-eyed guy was just walking, facing the floor, not even trying to hold his “girlfriend’s” hand. He was dead-sick of trying; he couldn’t do it any longer. Everything that kept him silenced was the fact that people would hurt Harry, and he would never want that. 

“The least you could do is fake a smile” said the brunette, with all that sass of her.  
“It’s not that easy when you’re hurting someone you love, darling” the boy left the luggage in the butler’s hands.  
“Oh, c’mon, Louis!” she took him by his arm “Harry will be fine, just relax, let’s take a drink or something”  
“No, he won’t. These were our days, and Modest and you ruined them”   
“You’re being harsh with me, Lou!” she got closer to him “we could have a really good time together, but you’re still playing with that fag”  
“Stop it!” he got away “I love Harry, and even if I didn’t, I’m gay.”  
“You can’t say that out loud, and you know it” she left out a soft laugh.  
“Just” he sighed “go away, Eleanor”  
“Whatever” she rolled her eyes and started walking.  
“Where are you going?” he grabbed her arm.  
“Getting away from you, you piece of cunt” she pulled it back in a swift motion, pushing the boy away.  
“Youre so fancy, huh?” he said with sarcasm.  
Louis couldn’t care less. It all started one day, the company managers had told Louis and Harry they had something important to announce, and when they met Eleanor, they knew she wasn’t there just to stay a couple of months. Grabbing hands changed into intimate hugs, fake smiles changed into stage kisses and happy faces into broken hearts. The first day they were out, Louis seemed happy, not like someone who is in love with his “couple”, but happy. At least he tried. But as the months went by, he couldn’t even grab her hand anymore. He just let her do the entire job. Eleanor used to be a party chick; she smoked, drank, and even used drugs, but just two or three times. She had slept with most of the boys at her UNI and wasn’t exactly “wealthy”, and used the boys she dated to get her clothes and drinks all the time. She was a real disaster, well, until Modest found her. They needed a young, beautiful girl to be the beard of one of the One Direction guys, and they built her a new identity; they said she worked as a model and was studying laws at Manchester. A load of bullshit, that’s what I call it. They practically transformed her into an excellent role model for teenaged girls. A real sweetheart, which everyone would love, except for those who knew the truth behind the scene.

+++

“Hey, it’s Harry. Sorry, I can’t answer, please leave your message. Bye!—“  
“Hello, love. I just wanted to see how you were doing, I know you’re strong and you can make it--I love you, Harry. Never forget that”

The curl-haired was seated in front of his mobile, listening to the words of his boyfriend.

“Bye Harry, I’ll see you soon.”  
“Bye Boo” he mumbled, a single tear on his cheek.

He was tired, too. He had to wait until Eleanor and Louis left the city to go to the airport, disguised, so nobody knew it was him. It was always the same; every time someone asked about him and Louis, he had to say that they were just friends, no more. The company built him a new image, too. He was the “ladies man”, a womanizer who didn’t even care for the girls’ feelings. Harry would never be like that; he was sweet, and kind, and the greatest person in the world, if you ask Louis. The only light for him was to see his boy smile, to see him happy and, although the company promised to sue him if he did so, Harry wasn’t afraid at all of revelling to the world that he was in love with his best friend, with a boy, even since they met in that bathroom. Because they are soul mates; they were meant for each other.

“Harry?” a voice filled the room “can I come in?”  
“Ye—Yeah” he cleared his throat “come in”  
“What’s wrong?” the boy quickly made his way upon the brunette “Where is Louis?”  
“There was a change of plans” he faced the floor “Eleanor is going with us”  
“What!?” he was upset by now “That is unfair! They promised that you were—“  
“I know, Zayn” he closed his eyes, trying so hard not to cry “I know”  
“I’m so sorry” he placed a hand over his shoulders “fuck what people say”  
“It’s not that easy” he shook his head “we thought we could make it, but I can’t stand to see them, kissing, pretending something they’re not. I can’t stand it anymore”   
“I don’t like to see you like this”   
“I don’t like feeling like this, but if this is what I have to do to be with him, I will never regret it” he looked straight at Zayn; his eyes watery and red for crying just a few hours ago, his nose a shade of reddish. This wasn’t life, at all.  
“You want me to stay and cuddle a bit?” he asked, hands on his face.  
“That would be lovely” Harry responded, shaky voice, biting his bottom lip.

Zayn brought himself closer to the taller boy, hugging his back and kissing his cheek. He had done this a lot of times before, and he liked the feeling; not the feeling of something being crushed down, inside of him we he saw Harry like this, but the feel of getting to help his closest friend in some way, even though it really didn’t help.   
He was slowly stroking Harry’s back with his hand, leaving warm and light kisses on his cheek and neck. He knew Harry liked it, because they always did this whenever Eleanor and Louis went out on public; it kind of helped the brunette to don’t feel so lonely. Zayn was his best friend, the one he could tell everything to, 

“Let it all out, mate” he mumbled in his ear “don’t be scared of crying”

And so did Harry. He let out everything he had been hiding since Louis and Eleanor started “dating”. The tears ran down his perfectly-pink-shaded cheeks, making their way into his neck and collarbones, leaving their salty paths as Zayn ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, still kissing his neck.  
Anyone would think that Zayn was in some way attracted to Harry, and well, who wouldn’t, but he just wanted to help. Zayn did liked Harry, but he knew Louis was everything to him, and well, Zayn has his “everything”, too.

“I just” Harry said in mid cry, hugging the raven-haired boy tighter “I love him so much”  
“I know, Harry”   
“I don’t understand why they try to keep us apart” he whimpered “we are in love, can’t they understand that?”  
“Maybe I don’t know how this feels, but believe me when I say: if I could change places with you, so you would stop suffering, I would. Without any doubt”  
“That’s really sweet of you” he brought himself closer to his friend “You’re the best man I’ve known, Zayn”  
“Don’t get it wrong, curly” he chuckled “believe me. I’m not a good man; it’s just that you’re my best friend, and I really love you”  
“I love you too” he smiled “Thanks”  
“There’s nothing to thank for, cupcake”

+++

“Where the fuck were you!?”  
“Like if you even cared” the girl took her seat.  
“Eleanor, I’m not playing with you!” he took her arm and pulled it.  
“Hey!” she squealed “Don’t you dare to touch me!”

Everyone was staring. Or well, the ones that could afford a VIP flight.

“You were supposed to stay with me the whole flight!”   
“You told me to go away” she crossed her arms “I wanted some fun”  
“Stop acting like this” he mumbled as he strained her arm between his hand “people are watching us”  
“Are you afraid that they notice we aren’t a real couple?” she said, trying to intimidate him.  
“You better shut up, if you want to keep getting free clo—“  
“Is everything okay?” the plane attendant said, as she looked at both of them.  
“Oh, yes” Eleanor quickly faked her “sweetheart” smile “it’s just that my boyfriend wanted a pillow”  
“Yes” Louis smiled “my back aches like hell!”  
“Oh” the woman smiled “Here. Sorry for not asking before”  
“It’s alright, darling” Eleanor took the pillow from her and gave it to Louis “he sometimes acts like an ogre”  
“Oh, Louis” the attendant looked at Louis excitedly “could I, like, please, take a picture with you? I’m a big fan of you and the band”  
“Sure, love” he leaned closer to her.

The woman took his phone out and snapped a picture.

“Could I please take a photo of you guys, together?” she put her hands together, as if begging.  
“Of course” Eleanor answered.

Louis took her by her waist and she put her hand on his tight, and kissed him in the cheek. The girl took the photo and Ele rested her head on Louis’ shoulder, making him feel uncomfortable.

“This is going onto my blog” she said, smiling from ear to ear.

Eleanor giggled.

“You’re really charming, …?” she questioned with her hand.  
“Georgia” said the attendant, eagerly.  
“Georgia. I’ll tell you what” Eleanor hugged Louis “never lose hope, okay? I was their fan, too, and look at me now!”

Georgia just smiled and shook his head, saying yes. Louis rolled his eyes and the woman thanked him, to hug him after. Louis smiled a bit, happy to see a fan. Then she got away.

“What a horrible name” Eleanor said, grabbing a magazine from her purse “I would never call my daughter like that. I would never wish someone’s name was that, even if I hated her”  
“I think she was lovely” Louis said, looking through the window.  
“Don’t get me wrong; she was kind of cute, but she was really childish, too. I think she needs to grow up”  
“People like her pay for your Starbucks, honey” he said, sassily.  
“That’s why they were born, anyways” she looked at him “to serve their queen” she snickered and continued reading.

Eleanor had always had this enormous ego, and that was one of the main reasons Louis wouldn’t ever even like her. That, and that she had a vagina and tits, and her name wasn’t Harry Styles.

“Are you going to tell me where were you?” he asked, once again.  
“I was at the bar” she didn’t even looked at him “talking to a friend”  
“Talking to a friend” he repeated “you know you can’t do that when we are together”  
“Don’t get jealous, Tommie”  
“Don’t call me like that” he looked away “and you can fuck whoever you want, but if I left my boyfriend behind to fake this shit, the least you could do is try”  
“Now I’m the one who doesn’t try” she snorted “last time I remember, you were the one who couldn’t ever bore to hold my hand”  
“At least they never caught me giving a blowjob to someone else” he snapped.  
“I was drunk, okay?” she looked furiously at him.  
“And we had to say that you weren’t the one in that picture” he buffed “and had to pay to get those photos off the news”  
“What about that time they caught you and Harry having sex at the tour bus?” she left her magazine “I had to flight all the way from Manchester to L.A. in two hours so they could say that I was the one in the pictures”   
“At least my error didn’t cost what a new Bugatti costs” he muttered.  
“Well, if you put more time into working and less into fucking that gay bitch, you would have a shitload of money to buy tons of brand new Bugatti”  
“Don’t even dare to talk about Harry like that, you fucking alcoholic gold digger” he pointed at her with his finger.  
“Then leave me the fuck alone” she looked away.  
“I wish I could” he looked out of the window, again “if I had the choice, don’t you think I would have uncovered this shit years ago?”  
“You, faggot” she opened her magazine again.

And the flight went on; some more fans showed up and they asked the same that Georgia asked, and Eleanor always told them their fake story, like if she liked the fact that Louis found it really annoying. He couldn’t wait longer to reunite again with his Harry, with his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! i know, maybe it's bad, but well, i tried. 
> 
> xxx- Deo

 

 

“Lou!” the younger boy screamed happily and threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Harry!” he hugged him, tilting his face the closest he could to the lad’s.

 

The wait was finally over; Harry could finally get to spend time with his boy after those four hours of hell in that plane.

 

“I thought I would never get to see you” he said, with an adorable face.

“Oh, babe” the blue-eyed pecked him casually on the lips “they’ll never get to keep us apart”

“Never?” he looked him in the eyes, brown curls tangling all over his face.

“Never, I promise” he kissed him in the neck, and Harry chuckled as his cheeks turned that reddish shade Louis has always loved.

 

Louis had felt a little horny just for thinking all the things he would do to Harry that night, about how hard he was going to fuck the shit out of his boyfriend. He continued to undo Harry’s shirt, leaving small and humid kisses all over his chest, marking with his fingers that lovely tattoo of the birds he got thinking about him and Louis. One had his eyebrows straight, like Harry, and one had the eyebrows a little bit curved, like Louis. Louis slipped his hand until he reached for the curly’s bum, squeezing it and searching for his entrance.

 

“Boo bear” he squealed.

“Yes, love?” he continued to kiss his boyfriend’s tanned skin and searching for his little hole.

“You remember that thing” he moaned a little “about…being top…right?”

“Oh” he looked at him again, stopping his kisses “ _that thing_ ”

 

Louis didn’t really wanted to be bottom; he liked being the one who plugged into Harry, and thought Harry liked it too. But Harry was sick of being submissive; he needed to demonstrate that dominant part of him he was always hiding because of his insecurities.

 

“You promised, Louis!” he said, breathless because of making out.

“I know, I know” he was, in part shattered.

 

He looked into his eyes, trying to make him understand, but Harry really wanted this.

 

“Are you sure that’s what you want, dear?” he touched his jawbone with his fingertips.

“Yes” he touched Louis’ hand “please…”

 

How could he say no to that lad? He merely loved him with every single beat his heart made, everything that had his boy pleased, made him happy, because he loved to see those lovely dimples he had, and he loved the way his eyes did that whenever he was happy. He loved the way he laughed, the way he looked to the ground, trying to hide away that smile of his. And if his boyfriend wanted to be top that night, well, let him be.

 

“We’ll need a lot of lube, you know” he said, face fluttering red.

“Don’t worry Lou” he jumped out of his boy’s arms and went next to the door, where the luggage was.

 

Harry made his way to the front door and excitedly unzipped one of his bags, throwing boxers and trousers all over the place, even a red, sparkly thong he had brought with him, Louis gave it to him for his birthday. The boy couldn’t stop himself from laughing as he caught it into his hands, hiding it behind his back, and with a swift motion and a really audible “A-ha!” the curly took a black bottle from his luggage and ran to the couch were he and Louis were sitting.

 

“Here” Harry said, really happy and motivated, as he jumped into Louis’ lap “I told a friend that I needed it, and borrowed from him”

“Is this used?” the older lad asked, terrified and disgusted about thinking someone else could have used it.

“No” he thought it a little more “or well, I don’t know” he reaffirmed, jokingly.

“That’s disgusting, Harry” he looked revolted at him.

“Calm down” he laughed and pinched his cheek “it’s from Malik”

“You borrowed it from Zayn?” his face was filled with confusion “why would he even use lube?”

“Oh” Harry never thought of it “Well, I don’t really know. Remember that time we saw him and Niall making out at Zayn’s bunk? Maybe they decided to go, well, further”

“Oh, yes, yes” he assented “I remember. Do you think that they…?”

“I thought Zaynie was dating this chick…um…”

“Perrie?” he took the lube.

“Yes, Perrie”

“Yeah” he started to look at the instructions “he seemed really joyful when he told us about her”

“Maybe he changed his mind” he hugged Louis “it’s something I’m gonna have to ask him when we are back in London”

“Wow” he opened the bottle and smelled it “this smells really good. It must be expensive”

“Yeah” Harry smiled “really posh, right? I smelled it too, when he gave it to me”

“Let me ask something” he looked at Harry “How did you tell Zayn that you needed the lube?”

“Well, I told him everything” he had that playful look in his eyes “as I always do, and he offered it to me. Said he wasn’t going to need it”

“Wait, what?” he left the lube in the corner table “you tell him about our intimacy?”

“He’s Zayn” he chuckled “I can tell him every single detail and he’ll never tell anybody”

“No wonder why he wanted to try the gay sex” he said, teasingly “he wants someone to beat his ass like I do with you”

“Or like I’ll do tonight, with you”

 

Louis instantly looked at Harry’s eyes; filled up with desire and powerful lust. He licked his lips and then the curly literally attacked his neck, sucking onto it, causing a little moan by his partner and a red mark, soon purple.

 

“Honey” he ran his fingers over Harry’s hair “remember: no love marks”

 

Harry just smiled, that devilish smirk he had causing Louis’ skin to get goose bumps.

 

“Then, bites, they shall be” he said, as he clawed his teeth into the tanned skin of Louis.

 

Louis left out a soft moan, pulling the lad’s face closer to his neck, begging for more. He soon started to lick, instead of biting, going down until the collar of the blue-eyed was an impediment. He got both of the ends and as quickly as he could, he took it off, revelling Louis’ pecs and torso that lighted up with the perfect and soft light of the chimney.

 

“Fucking perfect” he mumbled, trying to contain himself from fucking Louis’ abs instead of ass.

 

He continued, licking down to his nips and biting a little on them, causing the other fella to moan and even growl at times. He took one of them and twisted it swiftly, erecting it. Louis just chuckled as he squealed a little and kissed   
Harry, biting his lip and not wanting to give it back. Harry was soon dropping his shirt to the ground, along with his jeans and Louis’ khakis. He seated on Louis’ lap again, rocking back and forth his bum into Louis’ crotch and kissing him passionately, fighting his tongue for a bigger space.

 

“You like that, baby?” he said, hands on the fella’s chest “I could do it faster”

“You’re such a teaser” he tried to get his breath back “are you going to fuck me, Styles?”

“Don’t be anxious” he continued rubbing his arse to Louis’ cock “daddy’s gonna give it to you”

 

He started to move slower and slower each time, making Louis moan from the friction caused. His cock was now hard as a rock, and he wanted Harry’s ass so bad he could kill for it. Harry looked deeply into his eyes, smirking as he licked his lips; God, this guy was driving him nuts! He needed some action, now.

 

“C’mon, babe” he whined “give it to me now”

“Oh, poor little Tommo” he giggled “unless he begs for it, daddy won’t give it to that juicy ass of him”

“Ha—Harry!” he gave a thrust to the air “I’ll do anything!”

“You already heard, pretty boy” Harry pinched his nip “beg for it”

 

No, no. Just, no. Louis couldn’t bear himself to beg for a cock like a little bitch, even if that was what Harry wanted, even if that was Harry’s cock, but he couldn’t take it anymore; maybe an exception would be ok.

 

“I” he tried to clear his mind “I need it. Give it to me, please”

“I don’t know” he stroke swiftly just one more time.

“Ga-ah!” he moaned “I want it, give it to me, I’m so thirsty, Harry!”

“If the princess asks for it”

 

He took Louis from his armpits and pulled him into the bed, hitting his back in the mattress. He slipped down his torso and bit the elastic from his boxers, to then take them away with his mouth. Damn if that wasn’t hot enough to cum all over his face. The all-grown erection on Louis’ boxers hit his own abs, making him struggle and feel all tingly. Harry was acting all dominant, and that drove Louis’ crazy as fuck. He couldn’t wait to be penetrated by his boyfriend’s big cock, something he missed since the last time he fucked Louis, well, he didn’t missed it that much, but now he wanted it more than anything else in the world.

 

Harry licked Louis balls’ sack, making him moan in pleasure and pain as his erection hurt from the tension it was causing. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.” was everything he could think of. Harry took the lube and squeezed it into his hand, realising the cold and oily liquid it contained, applying it into his palms as he felt himself getting harder and harder from the sounds Louis made. He ordered him to turn around and stand in all fours, and Louis did so, exposing that submissive part he was always hiding. He curved his back, and fuck, that was hot as hell. Louis’ pink hole was exposed to the eye of Harry and the light from the chimney, pulsating to feel something inside of it. Harry thought it was perfect; he didn’t know why Louis always wanted to fuck with the lights off if his body was a piece of art. He started by massaging Louis’ butt with his bare hands, squeezing and slapping it; then, Louis felt something unexpected: he thought the lube would be something cold and freeze, like mint or something, but instead he felt something wet and warm touching his entrance; Harry was licking him.

 

“Ha-Harry” he turned his face only to see Harry’s face digging into his butt.

“Yes, Lou?” he faced him.

“I-I thought you said we were gonna use lube” his cheeks were already red and his forehead had a little bit of sweat.

“You don’t like it?” he was marking his hole with his thumb.

“I really like it” he gasped again “fuck it. You’re so hot”

 

Harry just smirked and continued doing his job, licking around his boy’s pulsating and warm ring, getting hornier and hornier with every moan, every groan, and every gasp he made. He stopped and that made Louis hit the pillows with his face, wanting to be fucked right there, until he couldn’t walk again. Harry licked one of his fingers and bathed it in lube, then, he started to make small circles into Louis’ butthole, feeling its tightness and getting himself harder. Louis couldn’t take it anymore; he needed the real thing, the real thing. The curly made his entrance on him with one finger, first, touching his prostate and making Louis to shiver all from his butt to his cock. He kept rubbing it, and took the blue-eyed’s length in his other hand, pumping it slow and touching the slit with his thumb. Louis couldn’t stop whimpering by this point; the pleasure he was experiencing made him get out of his own mind.

 

“A-another!” he screamed, begging for one more slim finger to get in.

 

The dominant lad made another finger in, and then another, so now there were three fingers inside of him. He started to scissor him, slowly and then fast, making Louis to get pre-cum all over his dick’s head as Harry kept touching that glorious spot inside of him. He was in fact enjoying this; he had never had the chance to be the one that controlled the other, that made the decisions in the bed, who had the power. Now, he could do anything he wanted with Louis’ body, and he would let him, as long as he got his dick inside of him. He took off his boxers and left Louis’ bum alone. He was soon pumping his own length, slow, getting the hot drops of pre-cum and spitted saliva on it. He took what was left of the lube and applied it in that pink little hole.

 

“Fuck” Louis dropped his head back “didn’t remember how cold it was”

 

Harry started to stroke his cock between Louis’ cheeks, hitting his hole with his balls. This whole thing was driving Louis crazy as fuck, he wouldn’t last any longer if the curly kept teasing him all the time, and he even believed Harry would never fuck him. His face was hitting the pillows, his eyes were hallucinating and his seeing was totally blurred.

 

“I’m gonna fuck your juicy ass so hard”

 

Was the only audible thing before Louis felt something big like a truck hitting his entrance. He let out an animalistic sound, making his neck grow some veins in it. Fucking hot as hell. Harry spitted one more time into its head before pushing it against Louis, making it enter even though it was really tight inside there; he felt Louis’ walls throbbing all around him, making him see stars and making his lust grow faster and bigger, until the point he started to see blurry, too. And it was just the head. He slipped his hands to reach for Louis’ shoulders, clawing his nails at them and pulling him onto his erection. He pushed, slowly, steady, making pressure into his abs. He was almost at the bottom of his boyfriend, who was literally trembling and not even breathing by now. His whole body was tense; the muscles in his back flexing and getting little drops of sweat all over them. Harry ran his big hand over his hair, making him stand and hit his back to the curly’s torso, both of them having electric shakes that went all the way from their abdomen to the top of their spine. And with one slow push, he was balls deep inside of him. Louis started to tremble even harder, making Harry feel him and take his torso between his hands, taking a grip on his nipples. He didn’t move; he just stood here, enjoying the feeling of being pulsating inside of Louis, and Louis pulsating over him. Louis needed some friction; he needed Harry to rub that spot inside of him so that he could get to the orgasm, and he needed it so bad.

 

“Mo-move” he articulated, all out of breath and letting himself fall into Harry’s arms.

 

Harry licked his neck and gave a hasty thrust, making Louis to move rhythmically to it. He sat in the bed, taking Louis hips between his hands and starting to move him up and down, giving small thrusts into him that made him scream at the top of his lungs, that precious voice he has quickly filling up the entire room. Louis started to jack himself off, but when the other guy realised this, he took his boyfriend’s length into his hand and started jerking it by his own. Louis was all messed up now, he couldn’t stop screaming and cursing as Harry was so deep inside of him, rubbing that spot, that magical spot. He grabbed Harry’s tight with a hand, squeezing it and leaving marks of his fingers. He started to jump faster and faster, his cock moving frenetically with him, hitting Harry’s hand. He wouldn’t last any longer.

 

“Ha-Harry! I’m cuming!” he screamed.

“Hold” he moaned “hold a little longer, Lou!”

“I can’t” he held his eyes shut “I’m cuming. I’m cuming. I’m cuming!” 

 

 

But that was a lie; Harry came first, inside of Louis, filling him up with all of his hot and sticky cum, and then Louis came into Harry’s hand, getting him all dirty.

 

Louis left himself fall into the mattress again, filled with pleasure, and tired as hell. Harry licked the cum from Louis’ cock with his tongue, but it felt numb for the blue-eyed guy. He licked it off from his hand, too, and then just rested his head in his boy’s chest, hearing how his heart was beating really fast.

 

“You liked it?” he asked, rubbing Louis’ nip into his fingers.

“Oh, it was lovely, babe” his eyes were shut and he was trying to catch his breath back “We should…you know”

“What?” he kissed his cheek.

“Do it again…soon” he smiled.

 

Harry chuckled; at first, Louis didn’t wanted to be bottom, but now, he even wanted to do it again “soon”.

 

“How did you learnt that, anyways?” he opened his eyes “I mean, the first time,  you cried because you thought you were messing up, and now…well, wow”

“I watched some videos, well, a lot of them, in the past few weeks” he smirked “I was thinking about buying some toys, actually, but I didn’t know how you were going to feel…”

“That’s definitely something we’ve got to try”

 

They both smiled. Harry leaned closer to Louis, and Louis kissed him. He held his hips into his hands and Harry had his at Louis’ chest, the perfect image of a couple that was really in love.

 

The night went on, and they continued kissing and cuddling, until they fell asleep on each other’s arms. If the cost of this perfect moment was having to deal with Eleanor, the media, Modest and all the other problems, well, they’d handle it. No matter what.

 


End file.
